black coffee with love
by Bittersweet Dances
Summary: I'll give you the best roast of your life. SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I'll give you the best roast of your life.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's my first day at work in my freshman year of college when I see him for the first time.

He sweeps in, black hair blowing around from the burst of air conditioning that is unnaturally powerful when entering the building and I think my jaw drops a little.

He's fucking beautiful.

Angular features and _oh god _his cheekbones (The artist in me swoons a little) and I think I get really nervous.

I'm standing by the cash register with Lee, this really nice and overly-cheerful guy who's been showing me the ropes when he approaches, reaching into his back pocket.

"Black coffee." He says, his voice smooth and beautiful just like the rest of him.

"Alright, Sakura! It's time for you to shine!" Lee exclaims. "Remember how to work the coffee machine?" I nod silently, the lump in my throat preventing me from speaking. Stiffly, I walk over to the coffee pot, and I grab a cup, managing to successfully pour a cup of black coffee.

I put a lid on and teeter-totter back to the counter, green eyes wide and staring at the fucking model that is looking flatly at me. Wordlessly, I hold it out to him, and he takes it.

"Okay, now enter the code into the register." Lee says, and I glance at the sheet that has the different codes for the different items available. "Training the new girl!" Lee says excitedly to the boy-man, smiling brightly. He grunts in reply.

"$1.15." I stutter, staring up at him. Goddamn he's tall.

But then again, I'm like five foot two, but that doesn't matter, right?

Right?

He places two dollars on the counter. Attempting to remember what Lee told me to do, I punch in the right numbers, and the cash register opens violently, hitting me right in the solar plexus. I sputter.

He cocks an eyebrow at me as I count out the change and drop it in his open palms, biting my lip.

He leaves.

I visibly and audibly let out a breath.

"That was perfect, Sakura! Now let me teach you how to make the more complicated items on the menu…"

* * *

My classes don't start until ten, so I work from opening at seven to nine-thirty Monday through Friday. So far, it's pretty slow. Probably because it's the beginning of the semester and people don't need their caffeine fix slash bagels for breakfast yet.

At exactly 8:30 on my second day, he makes a reappearance.

This time, I'm working with a guy named Shino, who's spoken like two words to me to introduce himself, and I man the cash register like it's a ship.

I'm very proud of myself.

If you couldn't tell.

Well, until HE comes in again. And then all of that confidence is gone. Poof. Out the proverbial window.

My knees go weak.

He stops in front of the counter, staring down his nose at me.

I want to touch his face.

Is that weird?

"Black coffee." He says. I nod vigorously and scurry back to the coffee pot.

Okay.

Cup. Black cup with white lettering. Coffee. Lid.

Oh fuck. Dropped the lid.

Quickly, praying he didn't notice, get another lid. Okay the lid went on this time.

Back to the register.

I place the cup on the counter and stare blankly at the register. Um. What do I do again?

I press a button and suddenly the register's LED lights light up with ERROR.

ERROR.

ERROR.

MY WHOLE LIFE IS AN ERROR.

Shino comes to the rescue and punches in the right buttons to clear the error. He returns to stocking the bagels.

"$1.15." I squeak. He pays in exact change.

Once again, the register drawer hits me right in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of me. He stares at me, silently judging me.

I think I just want to melt into the floor.

And then he's gone.

Fuck my life.

* * *

It's Wednesday, the first day of classes. My backpack is back in the stockroom, and I look so effing cute.

My hair is straightened to perfection (except it's in a ponytail because health codes and shit) and I've got a white collared blouse on tucked into a high-low navy skirt with white gladiator sandals.

I'm working with Lee again, and he chatters on to me about college life.

It's been a busy day with people getting bagels and coffee and I've successfully made it through the rush so far with minimal incidents.

God, my parents would be so proud of me. Barista-ing like a pro.

And then 8:30 comes around and in he comes.

"Hey Sasuke!" Lee calls, grinning broadly. He nods in greeting.

"G-good morning." I stutter. Look at that, Sakura! Changing things up! That's two whole words! He stares blankly at me. Oh god. I've changed things. I threw off the rhythm. Mr. 8:30 is at a loss.

"Good…morning." He replies.

I want to touch his face.

Wait did I think that yesterday?

"Um, right. Black coffee." I'm bold! I've taken charge! Look at that, Sakura! You go! He grunts an affirmation.

I get the coffee. I didn't drop the lid this time. This is an improvement.

When I get back, he already has the money in his hand. Two dollars. I key in the code to the register and quickly leap back, ninja-style as the drawer shoots out. I stare at him wide-eyed, my face contorting into a weird imitation of some kind of smile. Nervous sweat drips down the back of my neck.

I'm so stupid. I'm grinning like an idiot over $1.15.

And not getting hit in the stomach by a drawer.

What is my life.

I give him his change, and he pauses. He drops a quarter into the tip jar and leaves, stalking out of the building.

Victory!

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm trying something new here! Awkward!Sakura is the best. Please leave me some reviews pleasepleaseplease :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I'll give you the best roast of your life.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I just got out of drawing class, and I'm putting on my apron to start my night shift when Ino comes in.

Ino has been my best friend for forever, so the fact that she's visiting me at work isn't exactly monumental. What _is _monumental, however, is the appearance of Mr. 8:30—Sasuke—shortly after her, accompanied by a noisy blonde guy.

I'm torn. My best friend radar has been turned on, and my awkwardness dissipates with Ino in my presence. However, when Sasuke is in the vicinity, my awkwardness multiplies exponentially.

WHERE IN THIS CONTINUUM OF AWKWARD AM I.

THIS IS IMPORTANT.

"Hey Sakura. Can I get a milkshake?" Ino asks, standing at the counter. Mutely, I nod. It seems my boy instincts have won this battle.

Hopefully, that doesn't mean they have won the war.

The coffee shop I work at isn't just for coffee—it's like a place on campus that is pretty all-purpose. I mean we don't really serve real food beyond bagels, but we serve all manner of drinks including our super famous milkshakes.

And we have live music! And shows! And stuff like that.

Or at least we will later in the semester. I mean we've been in class for like two days. So…we'll get there eventually.

As I wait for the oreo milkshake to blend, I surreptitiously glance over my shoulder and see Lee getting Mr. 8:30 a bagel, while the blonde guy waits in line.

I pour the milkshake into a cup for Ino, and hand it to her.

Lee collects the money from her. "Sakura, another oreo milkshake!" He calls, and I grumble. I don't have the arm strength to scoop large amounts of ice cream at once, but I must soldier on.

See what I did there? My awkwardness is fighting a battle, but I'm soldiering on?

Haha?

Oh.

Okay.

Nevermind.

With the second milkshake served up to the blonde guy, things are relatively quiet. I fidget, picking at my cuticles while blatantly staring at the object of my affections.

"Hey Sakura." I jump at the sound of Ino's voice, who has leaned up against the counter.

"Oh, Ino." I grin nervously, kicking my foot against the ground.

"Who's that you're staring at?" She asks, grinning slyly.

"No one." I answer quickly. Too quickly. Her grin deepens.

"It looks like the napkins at his table need refilling." She drums her nails on the counter, narrowing her eyes conspiratorially at me.

At that, Lee looks up. "Oh yes, Sakura! Go check all the napkin holders and make sure they're full."

I whine audibly, deflating. I'm dying. Actually dying. Ino is evil. Why does she do this to me?

I hope her milkshake makes her sick.

Actually, no I don't. We're roommates. I'd have to deal with that.

But I hope all her bacon burns. Or something equally evil.

Fuck that girl.

(But really, I do love her to pieces. Most of the time.)

(Except for right now.)

Stiffly, I collect a package of napkins and begin making my way around the place, checking all of the napkin dispensers. When all that remains is THE table, I trudge over there nervously, beginning to shake a bit.

I think I'm going to melt into a puddle. I can't do this.

I'm like the Wicked Witch of the West.

Except not really because instead of being wicked I'm just really nervous.

And awkward.

And just socially deficient in general.

Why am I a fine arts major? Don't I need to be able to sell my art? And that requires TALKING to people.

Which obviously I can't do.

If you haven't already noticed.

Especially if they happen to be really unnaturally attractive.

With nice cheekbones that I want to touch—

Woah, who said that?

Not me!

"E-excuse me." I mutter, reaching around the two boys at the table. The blonde one scrutinizes me.

"You're pretty." He says.

I squeak, jerking slightly and brushing against _Sasuke_.

I almost drop the napkins like the dumbass that I am.

"I'm Naruto! And this bastard here is Sasuke." He pauses. "What's your name?"

"Sakura," I reply, my voice several pitches higher than it normally is. My fingers tremble as I replace the napkins.

"Hey thanks!" Naruto grins broadly. I smile weakly, my eyes wide, and I scurry back behind the counter, tripping over my own feet on the way.

"Smooth, Forehead." Ino smirks. I groan.

"Shut up." I whine, beginning to wipe down the counters in an effort to distract myself from the disaster that just occurred.

"_Well_, I'll have to make sure to pick out especially cute outfits for you from now on!" Ino says, sipping at her milkshake.

I stare pleadingly at her. "Don't make this worse."

She rolls her eyes. "Puh-lease, Sakura, there is _nothing _I could do to make this worse." She pauses. "You make it worse by yourself."

I throw a damp rag at her.

* * *

It's Friday morning, and I think I'm getting into the swing of things at the Konoha Coffee House. I'm beginning to work with maximum efficiency, and I'm even starting to be able to make the really complicated drinks quickly.

True to form, Sasuke is there every day at 8:30, ordering his black coffee. I like to think I'm getting better at handling myself.

Until today.

Today, I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground when I turn around to get his coffee.

What is my life.

"Oww…" I whine, getting back to my feet. Somberly, I get his cup of coffee and place it on the counter half-heartedly, examining the heel of my palm.

"$1.15." He says it this time, holding out the money. My eyes go really wide. This is breaking tradition. He doesn't normally speak.

What do I do? What do I say to this? Do I speak back to him?

It's like my rhythm has been thrown off even more.

I nod, taking the money and opening the cash register. I lean back as it slams open, and put the money in, giving him his change.

He pauses for a second, then drops the change in the tip jar.

85 cents!

I grin like an idiot.

I just made 85 cents!

From Mr. 8:30!

Maybe I won't be a starving artist! I just have to fall on my face more often to get pity tips!

Right?

And then he breaks tradition again.

Instead of leaving immediately, he takes his coffee and sits at a nearby table, dropping his bag on the ground.

My co-worker, Tenten, gives me a look.

I know that look.

It's the same look Ino gives me.

The one that says she can read my mind.

My dirty, dirty thoughts about touching his face.

I blush, turning around to start another pot of coffee.

* * *

**AN: Well here's chapter 2! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I'll give you the best roast of your life.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

On Friday night, I drag myself back to my dorm after my two hour long drawing class.

I love drawing, right? Drawing is foundations. Sure, painting and photography are definitely my things, but drawing is great too.

Except the professor plays this god-awful depressing-ass operatic music the entire period as we draw an object he sets on the table in front of us.

Like, really. I'd rather draw in silence than deal with this music.

It just reminds me of my pitiful life.

Or rather, how pitiful I am around people.

You know how many friends I've made on campus?

Zero.

Yep. It's really sad.

Well I mean I talk to my co-workers, like Lee and Tenten, and I always have Ino, but other than that I'm pretty much on my own.

Which I mean, whatever, I can deal with that. It's just a little sad.

Not to mention people always say that if you don't lose your virginity in your first year of college you're doing it wrong.

Right? Or is that just the people I'm talking to?

Whatever.

After a week of getting up at 6:00 in the morning to drag myself to work, I'm exhausted. I don't work weekends, at least not for now, and all I want to do is just get some sleep—

"Hey Forehead!"

I groan, pushing myself up to look at the door, where Ino has come in. "What?" I mumble, pushing my hair out of my face.

"So you know that guy you're always mooning over at work? So I found out he's a swimmer!" Ino smiles evilly.

"That's nice." I say flippantly, though inside I am a wreck.

Like, he's an athlete.

Athletes are in good shape right?

MAYBE HE HAS ABS.

I LIKE ABS.

"The swim team is having a huge party on the Row." Ino continues.

The Row is the street of frat and sorority houses. It's where all the parties are held. Wait. What. What is Ino implying?

"We should go." She says.

And when Ino says "should" it really mean "We're going." Of fucking course. I'm exhausted and all I'm going to do is make a fool of myself and fall over and not be able to speak to all the super awesome soccer guys.

"We can get you good and drunk and then you can talk to your guy and all will be well with the world!" Ino exclaims. I blink. "So get dressed!"

"Do I have to?" I moan, though I know the answer to that as I roll out of bed.

"Yes, silly." Ino immediately strips, finding the hottest (sluttiest) dress in her closet. "I need to be on my game, I definitely want myself a good swimmer." She says to herself. "I'll be your wingman, Sakura!" Ino exclaims, pulling on a short purple dress, while I rummage through my closet.

"Wear that pretty red A line!" Ino says, peering over my shoulder. Lucky Ino is a respectable height while I'm a tiny midget. I pull out the dress in question, staring at it blankly. Ino had bought it for me, claiming that it was flattering for my body shape. Shrugging, I change into it.

"Okay, and here, wear these." She tosses a pair of four inch heels, and I narrow my eyes.

"Ino, I'm going to fall." I say, already imagining the scenarios.

I'm just about to make a move, walk up to some sexy soccer boy…only to fall flat on my face.

"You'll be fine, just…think about inner poise and balance." Ino shrugs, stepping into a pair of much shorter heels.

"How come you get to wear those?" I whine.

"Because I'm an Amazonian giant while you're a little midget. You need all the height you can get." She shrugs. I fret, but pull on the heels regardless.

The party is already in full swing by the time we get there. Flashing lights and thumping music, and Ino immediately pulls me into the fray.

Haha. It's like a battleground.

She pulls me to the guy manning the bar, and immediately acquires some kind of vodka drink. "Now drink." I blink at her. "Sobriety is your enemy here. You're awful at everything when you're sober, you'll be able to do this drunk." Obediently, I take a large swallow of the vodka mixture, wrinkling my nose at the taste.

"Is this straight vodka?" I yell over the music.

"No, it has some Coke in it." She waves at me. "Now drink. Come on, down it." I sigh, but down the rest of it, almost choking on the last gulp.

I don't know how to handle things like this.

It's awful. There are way too many bodies in this place, and it isn't long before I lose Ino in the crowd.

Oh my god.

What the fuck.

I glance over my shoulder and there is some _guy _grinding on me.

Oh my god what.

Do I know you.

Why are you touching me.

Oh god, is that—

Is he hard!?

I peel his hands off my hips and quickly make an escape, heading back for the bar. I quickly down another shot, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Okay I admit it.

I'm a light-weight.

Like, really. I can handle like two, three drinks. Maybe. I don't really know, actually. I haven't tested it.

All I know is I haven't eaten in a while, and I've already had a couple drinks.

I'm drunk. Things are a little blurry, and I feel less nervous already.

Yes.

This is good.

As I make my way through the crowd, smiling and laughing and feeling relatively good, I run straight into someone's chest.

"Oh, sorry—" I say, taking a step back before I realize who it is.

Sasuke.

Oh god.

I'm not drunk.

I'm not even remotely drunk.

I'm the most sober person in the world.

I blink rapidly, staring dumbly at him. He squints down at me.

"Hi." I say like a stupid idiot. Hi? I'm at a rager and all I can come with is "Hi"? Wow, Sakura. Couldn't you, like, be a seductress?

"You're that girl. From the coffee shop." He says over the music. Or at least that's what I think he says. I nod vigorously, too vigorously. Maybe I can just pretend I'm drunk.

Yes.

That's good.

No.

This isn't working.

He's staring down at me, eyebrow cocked.

"Sak'ra!" Ino slurs, appearing at my side. She's gone. Trashed. I…think I need to get her home now.

She is the definition of sloppy drunk.

"Well, um, I should probably get her home. You know. Roommate." I feel like I'm hyperventilating. How long have I been at this party? An hour? How is Ino this drunk?

"Hey, you look big and strong," Ino says drunkenly, squinting at Sasuke. "Will you please please please help us get back?" I look at her, and suddenly, she looks startlingly sober.

Oh my god.

She's wingmanning me.

She is a beautiful wingman.

Wingwoman?

He is silent for a second before he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, sure." He replies, and I squeak. What is happening right now. He turns and looks around, before grabbing the blonde guy, Naruto, by the shoulder.

"Let's go, dumbass, you've had enough." He says over the music.

"But Sas'ke—" Naruto whines.

"Let's go Ino." I say, and squeeze past Sasuke and out of the frat.


End file.
